The invention relates to a hob with a cooking surface made from glass ceramic embodied for positioning a preparation vessel thereon and to a method for producing a hob.
A device for technical control of the operation of the heating elements of cooking areas of cooker hobs is known from DE 87 01 926 U1. The cooker hob comprises a cooking surface with a rectangular glass ceramic plate as well as a display panel strip which is embodied separately from the glass ceramic plate and the front edge of which adjoins the glass ceramic plate. The display panel strip is embodied as transparent and light emitting diodes can be arranged below it. The glass ceramic plate and the display panel strip are surrounded by a frame, with the glass ceramic plate and the display panel strip being able to be sealed in relation to the frame and in relation to each other. The display panel strip thus extends beyond the dimensions of the glass ceramic plate. The arrangement is thus very space-intensive.
Furthermore a cooker with a hotplate is known from DE 103 12 449 A1, which has a hotplate cover plate made of glass ceramic. In addition the hotplate comprises an insert plate which is arranged within the hotplate cover plate and is therefore surrounded by the latter over its entire edge. The insert plate is preferably likewise a glass ceramic plate. It can however be specified with coloring agents, color layers, color pigments or color overlays. A gap embodied between the insert plate and the hotplate cover plate is covered by a decorative frame. This only allows a relatively inadequate attachment and positioning of the components in relation to one another and gives very restricted display options.
In addition a hob with a cooking surface made of glass or glass ceramic is known from DE 196 12 621 C2. At least one function zone which can be made of glass or glass ceramic is let into the cooking surface. This function element is mounted in a cutout of the hob flush with the latter by means of a temperature-resistant, sealed and permanently-elastic connection. The connection can be embodied as an elastic or as a rigid connection and also be a silicon rubber strip for example. The function zone can thus also be glued into the cooking surface. Display elements can be arranged underneath the function zone, with the function zone then serving as a display surface and preferably being embodied from a transparent, non-colored glass or plastic. The arrangement of the function zone within the cooking surface means that this function zone occupies a relatively large amount of space and thus minimizes the possible space for other components or zones of the hob. In addition the display option for this function element or the function zone respectively is greatly restricted in respect to different colorings of the display.
Glass ceramic hobs generally have red displays since commercially-available glass ceramic only lets light in the red spectral range pass through it. Light in the yellow spectral range is corrupted to the extent that it appears to the observer as orange. All other colors are greatly weakened or even completely absorbed, this especially being the case in the blue spectral range and also for white light.